tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Vicarstown Sentinel/Archive 2
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, CoT's face I've got no idea where that came from, so feel free to remove it. Aurum Ursus 19:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Marklin SodorProductions is a BR 80 the same as a German Federal Railroad (DB) class 81? Because I'm looking for the same Marklin they used in the show. Also is a DRG Class 81 the same as a German Federal Railroad (DB) class 81?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) User: Mays hey Sodorproductions i don't now if you heard of me but this is user: may. please send a repliy soon.Mays 16:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help.Could you help me find one to buy like the one used for the show?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank's again. I really appreciate it.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot to mention that I'm looking for one in HO scale if possible.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I looked on Ebay and I've found similiar ones but not the right one. I even looked on Marklin's website, and they don't seem to sell BR 80s anymore. Have you found anything?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again for helping me look. I hope one of us will find one soon.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know this isn't Marklin brand but is this the right engine? And would you recommend this engine or should I wait for a Marklin?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Please post back soon it ends in 2 days and 10 hours(at time of posting).'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :OK thanks for the help. If you ever need my help just ask.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Lady's prototype Looks cool. I seen that back in '07, as I did a lot of Thomas research that year. 'ZEM talk to me!' 20:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Bear face textures I'm sorry, but I don't have Trainz and I know nothing about reskinning. 'ZEM talk to me!' 15:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Helo its me culddefellrailway my new account is called Madbomberfan and i heared u need some faces for trainz i don't have trainz a i've got faces u migth need. Re: It's been a while since I've visited the wikia here Well things have been going OK. Goldenbear hasn't been here in a while and neither has ZEM, so I'm kind of running the wikia right now. And thanks! How are you? Have you recieved your Trainz Ten Cents yet?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been really busy... I'm planning to sign in here more often next month. Guess what? My grandmother bought me a laptop! :) I don't have an Internet connection on it yet, but hopefully I will soon!!! :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 13:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well. I hope you get them soon. Do you know of any other people with TUGS characters on the Trainz program? BTW, I left you a message on ZEM's forum. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry! I meant to tell you about that! If you want all of the info from the magazine, I'll tell you. I got the magazine after I read about it on SiF. Which reminds me, do you have an accout there? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that. I watched his last one. I probably would have liked it better if I had watched them in order. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw those. They look really good! Have you ever heard of this site, The Sudrian Railway Modeller's Forum? I'm a member there, and they have a thread for Trainz. And can you give a link to that Majhost(did I spell that right?) account you mentioned on ZEM's forum? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Help needed! Goldenbear deleated them for some reason. Here are the links to the pages, The elderly brakevan and The stationary boiler. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Halloween Ghost Engine Sorry it took so long! Is this the pic you were talking about? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :How about this one? If it isn't this one, I don't know of any other pics. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 22:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::That would work, because I don't remember another one. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 22:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ivor the Engine I remember you saying that you were going to have Ivor in your series. Could this link help at all? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :OK I just thought I'd ask since I found it while looking for an 00 scale model of Ivor. Have you ever seen one of them? BTW I found that info here. Have you ever been there? It was created by a user here, Caledonian812. And I noticed your edit to that page. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 21:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: News on more of the Thomas models! I checked it out. That is cool! Did you see my reply there? And do you know the answer to my questions about Ivor? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks anyway! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, 'ZEM talk to me!' 19:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiro Trivia Thanks for adding the trivia. But I'm going to remove the goof from the HOTR page, because in the scene in question, a long chain is seen dangling between Thomas and Hiro. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :That's OK. I didn't see it at first eihter; I read about it first. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 23:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D 'ZEM talk to me!' 23:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Why? Why won't you answer the messages I sent you on ZEM's forum? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :OH, OK, I understand. Whatever the problems are I hope their solved or will be soon. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Brown coach Oh, sorry about that. You can add it back. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 16:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steamworks Transfer Table Thanks for telling me that. I just knew it today so yeah. --PNR 01:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Transfer Table pic Will this do? :) SteamTeam 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure, if you need anything else let me know. What you've found out seems great! :) --SteamTeam 21:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Your video Your video was great! And I'm not just saying that - you have to do more! It's so interesting yet entertaining - the music's great. Is that off one of the Thomas games 'cos I've heard it before somewhere. Seriously though - it was great. Thanks for crediting me BTW! Your friend, SteamTeam 22:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, in that pic of the transfer table, Victor's rails look almost the same as the standard tracks, don't they? To be honest, I don't think HiT knows whether he's standard gauge or narrow gauge or they just don't care about details. SteamTeam 22:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing him out, I have blocked him :) --SteamTeam 11:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Everything I have blocked the IP. I saw pics of them before, I think it was on SIF. I'll have to look and see. I hope you get that pic soon! I'm not sure if that is true or not. We'll have to look into it... 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 00:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cool! I'm glad you found more of them! Now if only we could find more pics... 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 00:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Plans Have you got any plans for more videos. I think you should do more 'factfiles' it's really interesting. Let me know when the video is complete so I can watch it :) SteamTeam 08:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm planning on doing one for Hiro next. Jim 10:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hi, I'm looking forward to your Hiro video! I've just uploaded a couple of videos on YouTube, I am new there and don't really know what I am doing. Does it look okay to you? If you have any tips or advice let me know. http://www.youtube.com/user/SteamTeam3211 :) SteamTeam 14:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) YouTube I have only just uploaded my first video. It's a remake of Trust Thomas using TrackMaster trains. :) SteamTeam 14:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My username is SteamTeam3211, here's my channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/SteamTeam3211 Hi my new remake (Snow Engine) is available to watch now :) Let me know what you think :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8YjPkQXf0E SteamTeam 22:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hiro's Flashback stills I'll see what I can do you! (Might take a little while though) :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 17:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I know, It's becoming diabolical, I can block the users and most of the pages are locked to prevent vandalism, I can block the unregistered users, but as far as I know, I can't stop them making pages. I will have a word with Thomasfan and ZEM and see if something can be done. Thanks for letting me know --SteamTeam 09:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, also is it okay if I were to add you to my friend list on my user page :) --SteamTeam 09:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I can tell your a friendly person. SteamTeam 21:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Mr Bubbles What sid he say about it. Did he hear about it it in an e-mail? Thanks! GordonPercy 19:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I have seen all the Season 13 episodes, and in the credits they only list the voice actors, but not who they voice. He probably heard about it in an e-mail. :) GordonPercy 07:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) DVDs Hi, do you know how to rip from a DVD to a computer, as it would enhance the quality of my remakes on YouTube enormously. Thanks very much. Your friend, SteamTeam 17:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) DVD ripper Thanks a lot! I figured it out. Check out my latest upload. Tell me what you think! :D Here it is - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAO76cpxbCE - it's MUCH better quality than the others. :) Thanks once again ! Your friend, SteamTeam 19:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The Hiro Bio video Um SodorProduction the video has been blocked by Lionsgate. --PNR 00:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hiro's Bio Great - I'm just going to watch it. :D BTW, did you see my new remakes. Paint Pots and Queens, The Missing Toad, Edward and the Movie. They're much better quality than the others :D SteamTeam 08:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's excellent! What's next? Also, I did write on Hiro's talk page that he may now resides on Sodor. But it's not confirmed. He never goes back homes for instance and the Fat Controller says that Hiro will do as he always does help him out. SteamTeam 08:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) DailyMotion Also, while I'm thinking of it, I'm uploading Season 13 (slowly) onto DailyMotion, if that's any help and I have Season 13 videos on my PC now. If you need anything let me know and I will upload the episode to my PC. Not just Season 13, any episode you need.SteamTeam 09:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have HOTR but, unfortunately, it's protected by copright. I can really only provide videos from season 1-8 I have a couple from season 12 and the whole of Season 13 besides Snow Tracks and Henry's Good Deeds. If you ever need any just let me know - I'm happy to help. :D SteamTeam 13:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday ZEM! Thanks Jim. I'll watch that video and some of the other HOTR stuff you made that I have seen yet as soon as possible. :D I subscribed to you on YouTube as well. :D 'ZEM talk to me!' 18:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :We'll see, I'm only really interested in Thomas videos, I don't like Anime/Manga/Asian styled stuff at all. 'ZEM talk to me!' 20:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Look at this ThomasFan! I guess we could. Have you asked ZEM yet? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 01:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Let's see what he says. But I think its a good idea! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that not to long ago too. I think ZEM had something to do with that. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:ZEM! Look at THIS! Wow! Awesome find! I don't really care for Shining Time, I'm more into the British Thomas stuff, but I've always wanted there to be a sister wiki for STS. Have you ever been an admin on a wiki? Maybe you could adopt that wiki... 'ZEM talk to me!' 20:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I noticed that you've noticed the TUGS wiki, yes, I am very glad that it has finally been spotlighted. I've been waiting for quite some time for them to put it up. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 20:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I was asking if you had ever been an admin anywhere... 'ZEM talk to me!' 21:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) DailyMotion Yes, I'm on dailymotion, too. Here's my account http://www.dailymotion.com/SteamTeam , is it true you cannot be removed from DM for copyright infringements? I heard you had a copyright strike which is strange as LionsGate is only a DVD distributor, HiT owns the footage not LionsGate. SteamTeam 21:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lionsgate isn't in the UK. A company called 2Entertain release all the UK DVDs with HiT Entertainment. SteamTeam 22:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know what you mean. Thanks, I'll do the same back. SteamTeam 23:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) TUGS redub Of course I'll help :) thanks for asking. My email is steamteam3211@googlemail.com if you need to contact me :) How do you want me to do the lines? SteamTeam 19:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I meant do I post my lines on YouTube or something else. Kevin's great I've just got him too. I'm currently building the Steamworks. :) SteamTeam 15:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SteamTeam 15:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think I've watched them. Have you seen mine? What do you think of the UK episodes? SteamTeam 15:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, when will Earthquake be finished, because I cannot wait to see it. :) SteamTeam 12:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 I have no idea about trainz. I have Trainz 2004 but I've only played it once and I couldn't work it. A lot of people have said that about Season 13 and I agree - they were great ideas just poorly written. SteamTeam 15:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you an administrator on SiF Forums, or do you know someone here who is? Look above. So, are you? P.S. I know I asked ZEM this, but I really need to find an administrator on SiF Forums. I'm trying to get my account approved, but not one administrator has done it yet, and it's been a week or more! Can you help? Tender Engines 03:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Earthquake Okay, if there's anything I can help with just let me know! :) SteamTeam 15:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eh, not to bother you or anything, but... Oh, I'm really sorry. I completely forgot about it! You do want to be an admin there. Right? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 16:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I put in the request. I hope to hear from them soon! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 17:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! BTW I made some pages there. Why don't you have a look? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 17:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The Biggest Present of All Sure. I'll do it tomorrow (UK time). :) Did you get my email the other day? SteamTeam 20:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 14 character? I'm sorry, but that cannot be disclosed as it could cost someone their job. I hope you understand. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 21:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you ask SteamTeam (in an email) and promise not to tell, he might tell you. He was the one who found out first. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 21:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Shining Time Station Wiki I have finally been made an admin on the Shining Time Station Wiki! Why don't you come and edit a little bit and I'll make you an admin? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 18:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know him, or even if he has a Wikia account. So if you could ask him to come to the Wikia and make an account I'd be very happy. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 21:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::OK so what's his user name? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 22:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Can you ask him to make an account then? I would but I don't what to just go around asking unregistered users. Thanks iin advance! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 22:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi SodorProductions! Hey, remember me? TheRailwayIndustry 21:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: DailyMotion Yes, I have replied ;) Let me know if you need anything SteamTeam 08:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) 'ZEM talk to me!' 07:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Trainz I left you a message on ZEM's forum. I think you'll like what I found! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 17:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: King James I Thanks for pointing that out! If you can find a picture of the real King James I, feel free to upload it!. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 20:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll soon have it uploaded! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 23:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey, I heard there was trouble brewing here... The page is locked, but the templates that connected to the pages weren't. Everything should be fine now though. Contact me if you see anything else vandalized. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cardona II spotted outside the Skarloey Railway! I've noticed that before. So we now know that its name is Cardona II? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :And I thought you had found a rare pic or something where you could read the name. Oh, well. :| 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 14:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Trainz I bought Trainz 2010 today via digital download. I payed for it and everything but it didn't download. Any idea why? - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 21:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heads up! Wow! I knew they did Kevin, Victor, and Captain, but I didn't know they had added so many more since last time I looked! Thanks for showing them to me! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Trainz Actually I got a PC laptop, and I downloaded to that. - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 14:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bertram not on the rails? You're right, he is on rails! I've removed that from the page now. That is strange! Strange things seem to be happening recently though. Hmm... You and several other people, Jim. I didn't know he still went around as Schemer either. But then, that autographed pic is from 2002, so he may not be anymore. From a Thomas promo found a few weeks ago. There's a link to it in my blog in the August 17th, heading. I hope this answers your questions! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Another troublesome user He's been taken care of. Thanks for the heads up! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Did the Mythbusters really feature Thomas and the Magic Railroad in an episode? 'ZEM talk to me!' 06:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I thought you said something about it on the TATMR talk page? 'ZEM talk to me!' 14:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Well, that is cool. I never really thought about whether it was true or not... 'ZEM talk to me!' 14:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. 'ZEM talk to me!' 21:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas and the Colors? Interesting. I'll have to change that. Thanks for pointing it out! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lady's coupling. Yeah, that's fine. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gordon's true prototype Thanks for the link. :) I'd actually seen this before, but I've never remembered to edit Gordon's page accordingly. :P 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 17:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marklin's Second Onscreen Appearance I know! LOL I saw it on SiF a few days ago and added it to the Trouble in the Shed page already. Thanks for telling me anyway! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 02:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:City of Truro Of course you can, be my guest :) SteamTeam 10:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC)